halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan 501
SPECOPS INVITE Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:37, 14 November 2008 (UTC) In regards to what you can/can't use Just read the page... although I think 091 may allow SPARTANs. :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:47, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Archive...Again I've finally fixed the archive for you, good thing that you reverted my edit on your talk page :) Anyway, sorrry I messed up, hope you can forgive me for that and enjoy having a short talk page again. The archive's link is: here. Cheers, Thanks. Anyway, hope to see more from ya in the Necros RPs. That reminds me, I heard that you would create the final SPARTAN-II Company Leader, congrats for being allowed that, I know that leader will be awesome. I also hope our companies will be able to work together at some point :). One final thing: about Samus Jackson, did we both agree that he'll be Leonid's Company's second-in command? Don't worry, if he is, I'll make it so that he's grown loyal to Leonid by the Spartan RP events. Cheers, Any particular tools I need to know about? Except the new active camoflage systems issued to Leonid's company, and perhaps a few silenced weapons? HGR Well, ya know, I wasn't going to allow Spartans at first, but I think I'll allow yours and maybe two others. You and I both have ONI Spartans, which allows us to use them. And, since they have openings in their personal stories, it'll work. So, bring Leonid on in, but have him work with a group of STO, SRS, or etc. troops... Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN AI Support For your SPARTAN-II commander(s) in Necros, they are in need of a Smart Seventh Generation A.I.s support to lurk in their armour. I've been cooking up another of my little 'user spams' on it, so any ideas, names, imagry ideas for them would be welcome. Sarathos Invite UNSC EMERGENCY DIRECTIVE XX-936-517 You have recieved this message in regards to ''The Grave's Legacy''. This directive was authorized in concept by Subtank, the co-moderator of the roleplay. Please RSVP at my talk page at your earliest convenience to confirm this. :) Thanks! Look forward to working with you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Airsoft I rarely airsoft, and hardly ever did. I own the weapons still, but no one in my area airsofts, and the people I know who airsoft live far enough away that I rarely, if ever, hear about it before hand. The guns get the most use at summer camp. As for my weapons, the pictures featured, they are indeed an MP5, Super Nine (I don't know if the scope is UTG, but it is 4x32), and Desert Eagle. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:44, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :) Dear Spartan 501, I'm honored by your acceptance, and considerably look forward with working with your SPARTAN character. I have made an extensive post on the RP page that I hope you approve of, and which outlines some particulars of the subplot. The post of course is tuned for thematic and literary purposes — the subplot, if all goes well, will definately not seem as rigid as I have portrayed it. If you do elect to continue, there will be a considerable amount of operational and personal autonomy. I am an advocate of freeform RPing, so there will definately be plasticity in the direction we embark on together. I hope to hear back from you soon. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:58, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE:AI Right, I might pinch one of 'em for Persephone. Anyway, buzz me when you get a AI done for Leonid. Hola May I use Louise Williams in Halo: Innies Out? -- Sgt. johnson 15:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling WARDOG RP Call to War You've been a lil' inactive recently, seeing as how your rather important to the Necros War, you need to get your arse in gear for the upcoming RP. World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Help With Lambda I'm Willing to help you get Platoon CO's and Squads Etc :) Also can i make My S-II, Leonid's XO for Lambda? Warm Regards and Always Happy to Help ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 11:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Fair enough mate :) I'll ask Ajax if I can make him a Platoon leader? If that's ok with you. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Any time mate :) Which Platoon you want me to take off your Hands? Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Would you please go add your info to my WW3 fic? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Look at the section right above this one, the one that says "World War Three Announcement" ;D --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'll take one of the Ones not Ghost and we share the last one? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Img Hello, Spartan, I would like to use number 1 from your image dump (An AI img) but I am going to do minor colorizing to it, thx, Thx. ((EM Sig}} Posty Or.... Alpha Halo What if? To late for my Class IIs to go in? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:11, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks for replying :) ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) P.s There SPARTAN-II Class II's That a snide comment or an actual question? ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) If following Canon. No. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers Mate. Sorry for my agression. I tend to get like that. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 18:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence Join us. Jooooiiiinnnn usssss. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :No, you don't. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:34, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Lol...good post. Don't we all hate Bungie's...Mysteriousness? It don't matter to me, brah. lol. It would be best if you met up with us, we're in New Jersey to get put on the grid with Fake ID's. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I brought mai halo knowledge. lol -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's the 18th in the RP, BTW. 19th is when the Covie's invade, I'll find the dates later. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 22:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Ah, alright. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::No idea, bro. You can set it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh Question Can I use your Leonid-144 in an article I'm making called "The Leonidans". It'll be about the four Spartans in the Necros project that were "officially" KIA. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) No problemo. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Why thank you. And in all truth, the only reason I changed Riker's status was to avoid future canon issues: I'm attempting to push all Necros S-II NCF-ness off onto Ajax's three Spartans. ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) WARDOG RE: Jared's Team Yeh, deleted them from my canon as soon as I realized that having more than one Spartan was noob-ish. No offense, if you have more than one... That, and it is so damn hard to keep them safe from Bungie's depredations. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Impressive, yet at the same time, slightly overwhelming. One note, Grey Team is now in Necros canon, as Ajax is changing his Grey Team to his Bravo Company Spartans, I believe. Now, I have one question: do you think you could compare this list and Template:Ajax SPARTANs and see if everything checks out? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) It's a little complex, but if you read the "ONI Operative" section of his bio, you can get the whole deal on it. Short story: he's listed as KIA (one of the three before reach) before the Necros War, but obv. that was changed when he took over Indigo. So glad you like Jared. It's good to see that people actually appreciate the effort I put into making him good. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Repaying Old Debts First off, it's nice to talk to you after god knows how long... but more to the point, I'd like to thank you for the picture you provided... here. I suppose I owe you something, some time far off in the future. So when you're pinned down by a team of Snipers, give me a call and I'll see if I can help. Gold Team - Re: Fireteam Romeo OK, here's what I know: #The name (and this is partly an NCF issue too) needs to match the sword theme set out by canon-teams. #I'm not sure what happens exactly, but apparently all/most Gamma Company S3's (as far as I know) were recalled to Earth and fought at the Battle of Sydney. I'm not sure however. Exact "canon" is something I lack however, so ask Ajax anyways. Oh, and when you do, could you tell me please so that I know for sure? Thanks --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Sadly, I lack Xbox Live: I'm just out of range of every known form of unlimited bandwidth internet, something I'd need. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sergeants 112th Naval Squadron i just wanna know if your squadron is still with the 14th Nomad Fleet in the Necros War CF 02:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) RE: BR55DM-R Dear SPARTAN-501, That was a fantastic job. I really appreciate the fact you put in time for this. I would love if we could collaborate for weapons images. I'm trying to make the Myrmidon Detachment page a FOTM candidate, and I would significantly appreciate your expertise with images. Great job with the BR55DMR. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 17:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ZOMGZ You're back! Nice to see you mate :P Nice. Also, would you happen to have a Covenant character that was active around 2535? If so, you could check this story I've been writing and see if you'd like anyone to make an appearence in an upcoming chapter. I'm asking a lot of people about this, so don't feel pointed out or anything :P It's mainly so that I wont have to make a hundred characters myself while there's alot of other users' characters that can fill the gaps perfectly. So is it ok if I use him? Also, if you want to check for updates on my story, check this blog: Matt & Family blog Another thing; I just remembered that we for along time ago said my section 0 agent Seamus Jackson would be Leonid's second in command of Lambda company, but now you have your Class IIIs on that instead. We just need to settle for one alternative so that we don't contradict one another. Now, personally, I think it's the best if you go on with your Class IIIs as help commanders in Leonid's company, while I use Seamus for something else. Agreed? Also, about the class IIIs, we can list Cyan Team as KIA/MIA as well; however I want Orange left, I may have plans for them sometime. Cheers, Ya it sounds good, thnx. Should I add him, or do you want to do it? RE:A couple things Thanks for letting me know. As for Dean, if my memory serves me right, that's something we agreeed on a very long time ago, around the time we wanted to write that story, so yeah, he's their trainer :P. On another note, about my comment on the Sangheilide; ignore it, I got rid of my subspecies, so yours can reign alone :P Sangheilide I don't mind the date changing, I didn't have anything before 2552 planned anyway. As for my article(s), don't feel sad or anything, I grew bored of the concept anyway, and it didn't feel right to introduce two mutant subspecies JUST when you had made yours. Even with the differences I added, it felt wrong. But don't panic; I haven't really killed it, I'm just replacing it with something else that I'll put up soon. Cheers, What If? Installation 04 on a page, everything on the page in the SUBST formatting would appear. It'd just be a massive space saver methinks}} Stuff S-IV Update }} Ohai >:/ Thermobaric Rockets Can I borrow Leonid? Hi there, 501. I'm planning another Necros Special standalone chapter story, a christmas special to be exact (I know it's far from christmas, I mean the story takes place during christmas), and I just wondered if I could use Leonid. Please reply as soon as possible. Have a pleasant few holiday days before school resumes :D (unless its already started in your area, I'm not aware of when you guys go to school again :P) Oh and if you want details on what I'm planning to do with the Special, I can give a summary. I Need Some Assistance Hey again. I understand if you're busy nowadays, but are you still doing pics? I'm turning one of the members of Cyan Team, Richie, into a large article (possibly my LONGEST article :P we'll see), so would it be possible for you to make a new, slightly more "exotic" image for him? Otherwise I'll just stick to the current one, no problem. Oh and if you and Lomi's planning an RP, you'd better make sure to include me :D RE: Pic I don't think you'll be thrown off the throne just yet :P Besides, it's not like I'm asking you for tips, I've already got his military career planned out (and I might also spoil that his personality isn't pleasant; if you encountered him in a dark alley you'd ***** your pants out of fear, he'll make Leonid appear like a pansy :P). Oh and it's more like a race between me and Lomi (which I hope I'll win with this guy) than a plot to overthrow you. Anyway, thanks. And nows for the rundown: Olive-colored SPI (EVA) Armor all over, fully visible, holding his trademark Flamethrower, Shotgun on the back. And as for the place: In the center of Orbital, with the same (or similar) camera position as Connor's pic. If you don't have Orbital, then inside the base on Standoff will do nicely. Ask if you want me to re-explain it. And that RP's better get off the ground, I'm starting to get bored, writing Richie's article isn't something I can do forever :P Excellent, same day deliveries FTW :P Oh and I don't mind that you made another one, actually it's quite good (you gave me an idea for a battle :P) Also, don't you think it's ironic that Class III articles (*cough* Connor *uncough**cough* Richie (later) *uncough*) end up longer than Class Is? Seeing as Class Is have had a longer career :P I guess so. Oh well, Class IIIs RAWK (get the ref?) Oh and check this for some lulz. That is, if anyone else likes my sense of humor. It may be crappy for all I know. My Character I'm extremely flattered by your request and would enjoy seeing you do that in an article. Just tell me when you've done, it and I'll make the necessary changes to G294's article. David Wellesley would be great for whatever you have planned, since I've been planning to redo his entire backstory for a while now. Just do whatever you like with him and I'll add it to his page when I make my own changes. I understand if you're busy, but if you have time to check out Richie's article and give some constructive criticism (or compliments if you feel it deserves it), it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks a heap. I'll try fix the time stuff, perhaps do something similar to what Lomi's done with Riker. I can't wait to see how high up he's on the (for some reason he hasn't appeared yet, it may not update too often...). Cross your thumbs for me that it's longer than riker (which it should be, since Riker's 30 pages and Richie's 38). Indeed, it would be great, let's go with a rivalry. Also, I saw Connor's new quote, nice :P (and also true, for there are a lot of psychopathic spartans; Ajax (worst case), Leonid and Richie). BTW, should Connor still be classified as psychopathic or is he "normal" during S-IV training? Indeed he (Richie) is, indeed he is. BTW, he just appeared on the longpages list, and he's the fifth longest article disregarding stories/rps WOOT! And 44th longest overall. And I haven't filled out all his missions yet, and I'll likely add around 10-15 more if possible :P Not on Connor's insane level, but who knows, I may at least bypass Kimberly? >:) But back to reality, just tell me if you'd like to work on Connor's and Richie's relation to one another (their rivalry) sometime. If we get the time, we should perhaps write something on it on Chronicles, perhaps? But of course, other more important things take priority (like having yours and Lomi's RP start sometime :P) Official Orders from ajax concerning Class IIIs Ajax just told me on IRC that if we want to have our Class 3s in Necros, we have to have their number tags between 301 and 450 (don't ask me why). I think I'll go ahead and choose the number 450 for Richie, that fine with ya? Aw crap, I just edited the Orange and Cyan Team (Richie included) spartans. Well, it is indeed annoying. Well anyway, guess I'll have to change Richie's number again. Too bad you have that ONI traitor Spartan with 358 in his/her tag, otherwise that'd be the tag I'd use for Richie...oh well, tell me what numbers will be available once you've done your editing, and let's cross thumbs that Jax doesn't change his mind again... I'm not blaming you about anything. Oh and thanks for moving 358 and let Richie take that number, it's very appreciated. I've just fixed Richie's tags, no need for you to worry about it. Oh and here it's 10:10 AM, which isn't too early :P Haha lol. Well don't worry, I think we've dealt with most, if not all of it. On other notes, I may do an elite next instead, they never have to worry about number tags :P And also, there's unused potential to be found there. After all, we know embarrasingly little about covenant history, even during the Human-Covie war. Heck, you make it old enough and it can have hundreds of battles and missions on its record :P Yeah, I'm more of a UNSC guy too, but elites are cool too. Still, it's just planning, and I plan a lot of stuff which I never complete :P It happens I change my mind about something two times a day. Currently, I think I'll try and complete at least a few of Richie's ops, then I'll think about future charcs. Of course, elites isn't the only kind of character I'm considering, just one that sounds the most appealing (partly because I've done far too many spartans already, I'm surprised that no one has spammed my talk page about having too many...). In addition to an elite, I'm also considering another Spartan-I (would have a lot of freedom during the Insurrection Era, but wouldn't be able to serve during the Necros War, which sucks), an ODST (not likely because I already got one I need to work on), a standard marine (wouldn't be able to have him/her in so many battles or special assignments, but would clearly be something original from my side) or some kind of spartan (wouldn't be preferred, but I guess I'm okay at making them). So, list of stuff I'm considering (in case it got complicated when I just mumbled above); *Elite *Spartan-I *ODST *Standard Marine *Some kind of spartan Which do you think I should prioritize? Having someone else's opinion is always good :P spartans well, ive been thinking about a possible spartan story based off the great raid. of course, it probably wont work LOMI, can you send me some advice on writting my spartan article? if so, check out my talk page-- 23:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey does any of your Xbox profiles have Security armor? If so, would you be up to the challenge of getting me a few pics with a spartan with that armor on (for the chest armor, use EOD (de facto Mark V))? Don't worry, I'm having a really well-worked out reason for one of my characters using Security, and if it still becomes NCF, it won't be your fault :P If you don't have Security, rogue helmet and EOD(Mark V) chest and shoulders (which would make it Mark V, Rogue variant) is okay enough. Again, there'll be a well-explained reason for it if only the latter is available. Thanks in advance Thanks, I wanted to pull a tribute to Marathon at some point, finally I'll have the chance to do so :P This is the article I'm gonna use the pics for (the last name isn't coincidence; it is Richie's brother), and after a strange set of events he and six others (7 ftw WOOT!) are turned into SPARTANs by rebels (because they didn't want to risk their own people in the potentially dangerous experiment to see if the new method (it will be explained in the article) would work). Then they are given MJOLNIR MkV Misriah Prototype (in Mac's case), Hayabusa, MJOLNIR MkV Rogue Prototype and the others SPI suits (all stolen from the UNSC and the only suits available at that time) and then escape. Then they become the 'Accidental Spartans' or 'Sparta Team' for Naval Special Weapons/Warfare, and since no other suits are available, they keep their current suits. Think that's a good enough reason for them to have those armors? As for the pics, just remember to have Security on all of 'em :P Beyond that, I want one standard 'pose pic' like Richie's and Connor's (wielding Assault rifle, pistol as secondary, on High Ground inside the motor-pool where the moongooses are), and perhaps two-three combat-oriented ones (up to your imagination, really). Oh and on something entirely different and trivial, do you know if there's a difference between Naval Special Weapons and Naval Special Warfare other than the names, or are they the same? Cause I see some articles here on HaloFanon that seems to indicate they are different, while on wikipedia there's no seperate articles for them. I'll be anxiously waiting :P As for FoTM, if I were an ass I'd ask you to nominate Laz or Richie, but now I'm not an ass, am I? If somebody nominates one of my articles, it's gonna be because they think it deserves to be nominated, not because I asked 'em to. Seriously though, I was thinking about nominating Connor :P scope company yep, got it posted. Well, i'm going to be busy tommorrow.-- 20:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) thanks for the nomination, but I'm withdrawing it Hey Spartan 501, Thanks for nominating my article: I really appreciate it. However, it's still a work-in-progress, so I'd like to withdraw it until it's in a more-finished state. Thanks a lot though! It means a lot to me. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) T41 Assault Armor Hey is it okay if I use this for a character I'm making? In case you want to know what kind of character it is, it's a rebel...but not just any rebel, a very special kind of rebel ^_^ How you decide to interpret that is up to you, or you can wait one-two weeks and I'll have it up (I think) :P Oh and I can't wait for the pics :D Haha thanks. I was thinking about making Richie a pyromaniac, which would explain his obsession with the Flamethrower, but not so much that he seriously considers burning down random buildings :P In any case, I can wait, I've waited for my next Spartan pic from Ajax for three weeks (if not more (he said he'd get it done last week)), so this is nothing really. Besides, with your pics, it's worth it. My initial plans for the guys with the T41 Assault Armor has become redundant now, but I think I'll use it for some of my future characters anyway (maybe a mercenary...). Oh, one more thing (and the reason for this message :P); you know the "Hellspartan" action figures? If not, then check here or simply type "Hellspartan" and search google pics. The point is, I'm going to use the fact that it hasn't been proven non-canon (nor has it been proved it's canon...) to my advantage and make a fanon version (a more plausible and thoroughly explained version), and I realized that since the Class Is are already strained as it is, I thought the Class IIIs would be better to pull this off. Seeing as there were five S-IIs in the Hellspartan project, I'm going to use my Violet Team, but I'd also like to use two members of Turquoise Team if possible. Is that okay with you? Oh and if you like, one of the two spartans that survives the project and become Hellspartans can be yours :) Tell me if you like this or not, or if you just hate the idea, try to talk me out of it :P RP Thingermuhbob Hey, I'm thinking of starting a new RP in between Ajax's long extended waiting periods. I heard from several people that you have a great concept for said RP. So, would you be willing to co-author a new site-wide RP with me? It'd definitely be fun, especially since this community is completely devoid of fun at the moment... Let me know! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Site Veterancy Active since the year of '07; wear the title with pride (check history of this edit). S-II Class III Hey man, sorry to bother you but I was just looking over David Wellesley's page and decided to completely rewrite it. I was wondering if perhaps I could make him a former Class III SPARTAN-II who deserted shortly after the Human-Covenant War. Would this be an issue? If so I have another backstory plotted out for him, but I thought it might be cool to make him a former SPARTAN. Thanks, I'll ask Matt about the available teams when I find some time. Is there anything particular about the Class IIIs I should know? Okay, I think I've got the basic idea now. Not particularly looking forward to inventing military missions for him to do, but the time between his desertion of the UNSC and the Necros War should be fun to write. Thanks for the help!